dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sephirine
= Sephirine = Morality: Hero Movement type: Flying Power set: Telekinesis Weapon: Staff / Riffle Age: 16 Height: 5’3’’ / 162 cm Weight: 143 lbs / 65 kg Specie: hybrid demon/human Eyes color: Bright red Hair color: Dark red Favorite color: Electric blue 'Background' Seph’s story started like any other: A high ranking demoness decided to start an experiment … ok so maybe not like any other story. Hybrids of demons and humans are a near impossibility, and most of the few who survive birth are just mindless brutes. But if one is born with a sound mind, then it can become much more powerful than the parents. The demoness tried very hard to get to that result, which eventually lead to Sephirine’s birth. Ecstatic at first, her mother quickly got bored with her child. As a joke, she abandoned her in front of a Christian orphanage. In her young years, Sephirine’s appearance was pretty close to normal. Her skin had a dark red tint, but that was it. Surrounded by kindness and the innocence of the other children, she grew up like any other girl would. Something about her always made adult uneasy though. As her tenth birthday was nearing, her demonic heritage started to show in a more obvious way. Her skin changed, turning as hard as bones in some areas, and darkening. She also became surrounded by a weak aura of fear that mostly affected adults. Her strength was decupling at an alarming rate. The nuns running the orphanage decided she was a threat and had to go. On a terrible night, as the rain was pouring down on the city with immense strength (feel de drama), they cast her away. As people kept rejecting her, Seph had to learn to survive on her own. Having to steal food and learning to control her powers alone made her short tempered and a bitter. As she was growing more powerful, she attracted the attention of many sorcerers and demons. Seph had to fend off many enemies to stay free, as everyone who was aware of her existence wanted to either kill or enslave her. Sephirine VS Doctor Fate ''' About two years ago, an army of demons was preparing to breach the gates of Tartarus and invade Earth. As the whole Justice League was preparing, Doctor Fate learned that an agent working for the demons was supposed to open the gate from Earth. Retreating to his tower, Dr Fate casted a spell to bring that agent to his sanctuary where he could neutralize the threat. A surprised Sephirine then appeared in front of the Doctor. She immediately demanded an explanation, but her host only responded by casting a holding spell on her. Losing her temper, Seph released her powers in one huge telekinetic blast, leveling the entire room and destroying the holding spell. The fight went on for a long time, Fate had the advantage of the experience and knowledge, but Sephirine was going all out, unleashing her full strength against him. At some point Fate threw her into a large wall cabinet. As she was getting back up, her hand instinctively grabbed something: an ornate 7 feet long combat staff. A new energy started flowing into her, and Fate took a step back as he saw the staff. Strengthened by a renew rage, Sephirine relentlessly attacked Fate until he laid defeated in front of her. Sephirine, still blinded by rage, slowly lifted the staff above her head, one of the end pointed at Fate’s chest. As she was about to finish off her enemy, she hesitated. Nelson saw her griping the staff tight and trembling, as if fighting some sort of possession. Eventually she collapsed on top of him, exhausted by the fight and the effort she made resisting her rage. Barely conscious, Seph told Fate that he was wrong about her. Before he could respond, a portal opened nearby. Fate realized he had been played. Sephirine was indeed supposed to help the demons, but she didn’t know about it. They had led him to transport her to his tower, knowing that she would struggle and unleash her demonic powers. That energy served as a beacon for the demons, and since the tower is connected to every plane of existence, it was easier to reach that Earth. With his last strength, Fate tried to push back the demons, but it was clear he was losing this battle. Much to his surprise though, Seph joined him against this new enemy. They did well, but they were exhausted beyond reason. Back to back, they were ready to make their last stand when the Justice League, led by Inza Nelson, entered to tower and pushed back the invasion. Certain that the demons were about to be defeated, Seph used the confusion of the battle to her advantage and left the tower. '''The cursed sword After the events of the tower, Sephirine experienced more episodes of rage that forced her to stay away from civilization. And even though she knew the staff was the cause of her instability, she couldn’t let go of it. Buried deep into the Chichuahuan desert, she finally perceived something behind the rage: a call, like a whisper that she would no longer ignore. The voice overwhelmed her until she couldn’t think of anything else. Guided by this feeling, Sephirine traveled south until she reached Nicaragua. There, hidden in a forest, she found an altar. As she approached it, the voice became suddenly too loud, she screamed in pain and blacked out. A soft, spectral voice slowly brought her back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, Seph saw a shadow of a man, barely visible at all. Rain had started to pour but Seph felt strangely at peace. The ghost explained he was a powerful sorcerer a long time ago. He was a bad man, who used his double bladed sword to slaughter many innocent. Many people believed his sword was cursed, and was the source of his powers, but that was a lie. He was responsible for his actions, and he tainted his weapon so much it eventually became cursed. The ghost told Seph that he had accepted his punishment (never be able to reach after life) but that something had to be done about his sword. As it turned out, the sword in question had been sealed after the sorcerer death and transformed into a staff in an attempt to reduce its dark aura. The same staff that Sephirine took from Dr Fate. The same that she was holding. There was a long pause as Seph held the staff in front of her, trying to decide what to do. Keeping it was dangerous, she could feel it trying to get into her mind, push her to destroy everything. But when she stared at the ghost, she knew what she had to do. He had spent centuries paying for his crimes. It was enough. And this was the only thing that could give him some peace. She then decided to keep the staff and use it to protect the innocent, hopping that her good actions would eventually cleanse the weapon. Sisters Alex Harn : Seph met her first sister after Solomon Grundy went Rampaging in New York. A big portion of the city got ravaged before he could be stopped. Arriving after the fight, Sephirine discretly approached the cops to learn where she could be the most helpful. A part of the subway system had been damaged, and a lot of people were buried, Seph cleared the path for the fire department and saved a lot of people. That's when she met Alex. As she lifted a huge piece of concrete out of the way, Seph saw Alex tending to a man whose arm got crushed. Without missing a beat, Alex told Seph what she could to to help, ordering her a bit. Seph was impressed by how unfazed Alex was. It was like her demonic appearance didn't matter at all. They stayed in touch, and eventually grew extremly close, like sisters. Before the exobytes, Alex was a talented mechanic and a good student. A kind person but kind of a hardasss too, She often treated Seph like a little sister who needed constant protecting. It can get annoying, but Seph still loves it for some reason. Ishandra Harn and Calm Moon : Before the whole sotry with Dr Fate, Seph spent most of her time escaping demons and sorcerers. She got captured once, and brought to a dungeon. A bad man was planning on using her to seal a pact with a demon. Before anything bad happened though, Ish and Moony raided the dungeon and defeated Seph's captor and his goons. When they approched the 12 years old hybrid, they didn't know what to do. Moony was sceptic, but all Ishandra could see was a scared 12 years old girl. They decided to take Sephirine with them for a while, at least until she had learned enough to defend herself. Moony was always cold, but still caring deep down. Ishandra was like a wise, very sweet older sister. They stayed together for almost a year before Seph told them she needed to experience the world on her own, just to see if she could, They got reunited when Seph settled in New York and stayed together since. Randow facts : Seph always tries to wear some royal purple (Ishandra's favorite color) and brunswick green (Alex' favorite color) because it makes her feel safe. She hates mini skirts She had a dog in her early years after the orphanage, and has always had a fondess for wild dogs. She always acts like she doesn't like displays of affection, but she loves to be hugged. Her greatest fear is to see her new familly abandon her, so she get really appologetic and freaked out when one of her sisters gets mad at her. Fortunatly she's very cute, so no one can stay mad at her for long XD Her favorite music band is Blind Guardian, favorite movie is Angel Eyes. Powers Telekinesis: Sephirine’s main power. She is one of the most powerful telekinesist on the planet, able to lift about 50 tons with her mind, more if she pushes it but at the cost of physical injuries. However she finds delicate manipulation extremely difficult. Even just lifting a person without hurting that person requires a lot of concentration. Demonic strength: Due to her unique origins, Sephirine is many times stronger and more resistant than a normal person. Without her mental powers, she can still lift or press about 5 tons. Demonic senses: Sephirine is able to detect magic auras with more or less accuracy depending on the situation. She can also feel the presence of nearby demons. Limited telepathy: While her telekinesis is great, Seph’s other mental talent are very weak. She can only read surfacing thoughts and communicate her own though with 4 people at the same time. Using that talent for too long also gives her headaches. Combat training : Spending so much time with Alex Harn and Ishandra, Speh learn much about fighting and trained with them a lot. As a result Sephirine can use most modern weaponry, with a preference for assault riffle. She is also proficient with melee weapons such as staves, and can handle hand to hand combat pretty well. Category:Heroes Category:Mental __INDEX__